Link VS Cloud
Link VS Cloud is the 22nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Link from the The Legend of Zelda series and Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy series in a battle between two of the most iconic swordsmen of gaming. Description Episode 22 - Legend of Zelda VS Final Fantasy VII! Two heroic swordsmen enter the arena, but only one will leave alive. Does the Hero of Hyrule and his vast arsenal stand a chance against the superhuman might of Cloud Strife? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: They're two of the most iconic swordsmen in video game history, known for taking on things way out of their league. Wiz: Link, the champion of Hyrule. Boomstick: And Cloud Strife, guardian of the lifestream. And orphans. Wiz: Since both combatants use vast player-customizable arsenals, in this scenario they will wield what they are most comfortable taking into battle. Boomstick: They use the weapons they choose to bring into their fighting games. However since standard skills, weapon traits and armor aren't specified in Dissidia and Smash, we're taking those from their whole story. Wiz: And remember in Death Battle, there is no outside help allowed. Boomstick: Aww, but Boomstick, they have summons and they're cool, and fairies, and their– SHUT UP! It's our show, and this is the way we do it! Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Link (*Cues: Soul Calibur II - Link's Theme*) Wiz: Link is the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule Kingdom. Humble and brave, he has defeated the forces of evil for ten generations. Boomstick: Each fairy hero is linked.... Haha! ...to each other. Wiz: No, Boomstick, he's not a fairy. Boomstick: Pointy ears, tights, magic, and look at that hair! Fairy. Wiz: Each incarnation of Link bears the Spirit of the Hero, bestowing the unbreakable will and combat prowess of each previous owner. Boomstick: And he's got over ten links of learning to work with, he's an expert with tons of weapons and magic, especially his iconic Master Sword. Wiz: This double-edged blade was forged by the goddess Hylia to slay powerful demons. It repels evil and deflects light-based magic. Boomstick: And when Link's in top shape, he can shoot beam thingies out of it. Why this changes when he takes a hit, I don't understand, but hey, LASERS! Wiz: When low on energy, the Master Sword can still launch the Skyward Strike by calling on help from above. In addition, it utilizes three magical medallions. (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - Hyrule Castle (ZREO Remix)) Wiz: However, the Master Sword is far from Link's only weapon. Boomstick: He's got some ''deep ''pockets. He somehow carries around a boomerang and tons of bombs, along with a hookshot which helps him zip line his way around and brings things to him. Man, that really would've helped to get that last beer all those times on the couch. Probably still be married. Wiz: Doubt it. Link is an excellent archer, and uses the Hero's Bow in conjunction with several arrow types. However, much of Link's arsenal is more suited to exploration than combat. Boomstick: Which is why he hides behind several layers of defense, like the Red Ring, which reduces injury by 75%. Wiz: The Golden Gauntlets brace his arms against intense pressure, though do not increase striking power. He also carries three different pairs of boots. Boomstick: Three, huh? Told you he's a fairy. Wiz: The Iron Boots weigh 130 pounds, the Hover Boots float in midair, and the Pegasus Boots with attached Roc's Feather increases Link's speed and agility to superhuman levels. Boomstick: But his best defense is the Hylian Shield. (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*) Wiz: Originally forged from the Thunder Dragon Lanayru, the Hylian Shield is completely indestructible. Bomstick: Link also has a little help from the goddesses, via the Triforce of Courage. This tiny golden triangle embodies his ability to beat overwhelming odds. Wiz: He is a puzzle solver, analyzing and exploiting his opponents' weaknesses even when there is only one possible means of winning. But while Link has the necessary tools to take on any opponent, his over-reliance of inventory over pure skill leaves him vulnerable. Boomstick: Still, anyone who can fight a guy three times his size, while wielding a sword twice as large as he is, is a badass in my book. With so many weapons and skills, there are few who can stand a chance against the Hero of Hyrule. Plus, if he dies, we can always just clap and bring him back to life. Wiz: HE'S NOT A FAIRY! Link pulls the Master Sword out of the pedestal. Cloud Strife (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Mako Reactor*) Wiz: Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream, is no ordinary swordsman. Boomstick: There's no way around it. He's a fucking super soldier, but damn, he's in desperate need of a haircut. Wiz: Impulsive and moody, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. Boomstick: And somehow it gave him all the memories of his dead buddy, Zack, including his First Class soldier training. Thanks, convenient planet poison. Wiz: That's not all Cloud inherited from his friend. His main weapon is Zack's Buster Sword, a colossal single-edged blade. With his strength, Cloud can swing this much faster than any normal human. Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at it! That's a man's sword right there! Wiz: The Buster Sword contains two slots for materia, condensed Mako that grants magical abilities. However, since their creation damages the planet, Cloud has limited his materia use. Boomstick: He typically carries the Firaga materia, which shoots fire at things. And in the second slot, we're giving Cloud his most iconic materia, Thundaga. This materia can shoot electricity and summon lightning bolts. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Bombing Mission*) Wiz: Cloud has an encyclopedia's worth of anger issues, which actually works to his advantage. He can channel his rage into extremely powerful Limit Break attacks. Boomstick: These emo-charged Limit Breaks range from paralyzing foes with Cross Slash to launching meteors from his sword. But his deadliest move is the Omnislash, a move so quick and powerful, it practically guarantees victory. Wiz: As he doesn't carry any other materia, Cloud obviously wears Ziedrich armor. While this magical band has zero materia slots, it grants the wearer an extraordinary amount of defense, and halves damage received from elemental, magical and physical effects. Boomstick: Also, Cloud wears a ribbon, which makes him immune to all status effects like burns and stuns. Well, I guess that makes it worth wearing a freakin' chick accessory. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Cloud is brash and aggressive, but not the brightest fighter. He often relies on overpowering opponents through sheer ferocity and brute strength. Boomstick: Like a badass! You don't need to think too hard when you're strong enough to cut through freakin' skyscrapers. Cloud's singlehandedly taken down quite a few powerhouses, like the giant Bahamut SIN, and planet-busting Sephiroth. He's even been completely impaled and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Multiple times! I mean, look at this shit! Wiz: It's impossible to deny, Cloud's superhuman abilities make him one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. Boomstick: Even if he looks like a girl. Cloud witnessed and cries over Zack's death. Death Battle (*Cues: Those Who Fight/Fighting (Metal) - Final Fantasy VII*) Link and Cloud face each other, swords drawn in a large Screwattack arena. FIGHT! Cloud charges at Link and tries to swing his Buster Sword, but Link blocks with his Master Sword. Cloud is sent backwards, while Link is sent into the air. While in the air, Link fires two Sword Beams at Cloud, who deflects them. Cloud then jumps into the air, performs a flip and smashes his Buster Sword into the ground, causing a shock wave to go straight at Link, who blocks the attack with his Hylian Shield, but gets launched back. Cloud charges at Link and they both swing at each other. Cloud uses Cross-Slash on Link who blocks with his Hylian Shield and on the last swing Link rolls under Cloud. (*Cues: Powerglove - Power, Wisdom, Courage*) Link strikes Cloud with a Spin Attack, who is sent flying back. Cloud uses the Thundaga Materia and fires multiple shots at Link, who runs and blocks them with the Master Sword. Then Link jumps and performs another Spin Attack, deflecting the Materia. Cloud jumps into the air and fires a huge Thundaga at Link from above. Link uses his Master Sword to absorb the Thundaga and as Cloud lands, Link fires a Thundaga-fueled Skyward Strike at Cloud, who gets hit and is sent flying. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Childern - Tenrai - Divinity II*) As Cloud remains in the air, Link takes his Hero's Bow and fires arrows at Cloud, who deflects them with his Buster Sword. Cloud lands and charges at Link, who charges an Ice Arrow. Once Cloud is close enough, he fires it, freezing Cloud, but thanks to Cloud's Ribbon, he immediately thaws out. Cloud charges Link at swings, but Link dodges and throws a Boomerang, leaving him defenseless for a moment and allowing Cloud to deliver a series of sword strikes on him. Cloud then proceeds to use Climhazzard and Link attempts to counter with his Master Sword. Cloud eventually performs a mighty upswing, knocking the Master Sword out of Link's hands and forcing him to hide behind his Hylian Shield. Cloud delivers blow after blow on Link's Hylian Shield. (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Staff Roll*) Then the Boomerang from earlier comes back and hits Cloud, stunning him for a few seconds. Link uses his Hookshot and retrieves his Master Sword. Link then swings at Cloud, sending him flying. In the air, Cloud uses his Firaga Materia and fires a few shots at Link. Link puts on his Pegasus Boots, begins to increase his speed, and runs with his Hylian Shield outstretched. Dodging the Firaga, Link stops and runs up a pillar. Link launches himself at Cloud, striking him with another Spin Attack. Link lands on a platform above the ground, while Cloud lands on a small ring on a pillar. Cloud then uses Meteorain, sending meteors at Link. (*Cues: Final Fantasy VII - Battle in the Forgotten City*) Cloud: Stars, rain down! Link uses his Hylian Shield and blocks every meteor. While Link is distracted blocking the meteors, Cloud charges and strikes Link with his Buster Sword, sending Link into the air. Cloud: This ends here! Cloud then performs his ultimate technique: the Omnislash Version 5, on Link, who manages to block the majority of the attack with his Hylian Shield. Once Cloud goes for the final strike, Link uses Z-Targeting to execute a well-placed sword swing, striking Cloud in the middle of the final blow and causing him to slam into the ground. (*Cues: Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony*) As Cloud falls to the ground on his knee, succumbing to his wound, Link throws a flurry of Bombs. The bombs explode, sending Cloud flying in the air, and with help from the Triforce, Link performs the Fatal Blow, piercing through Cloud. Link lands with his Master Sword buried into the ground as Cloud's lifeless body falls shortly after. Link then gets up and walks away. K.O.! Results (*Cues: The Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Orchestra*) Boomstick: Whoa! Chalk one up for the fairy guy; that was awesome! Wiz: In what might be the closest duel in Death Battle history, Link's combination of arsenal and strategy were just enough to defeat Cloud's brute force. Boomstick: Not to mention his items helped him match Cloud's superhuman abilities. Wiz: Cloud may be powerful, but Link's Golden Gauntlets were stronger. In Ocarina of Time, Link used them to lift – and throw – an enormous column of granite. As granite weighs 166 pounds per square foot, this means Link can withstand over a thousand tons of pressure, surviving any of Cloud's assaults. Boomstick: Cloud should've had his mind on more than just the Master Sword. Wiz: The winner is Link. Comparison Link *10 generations of experience *Shield means better defense *Less predictable fighting style *Expert at finding weaknesses *Can fight up close or at a distance *Smarter fighter *Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities Cloud *Jenova cells extremely vulnerable to Master Sword's magic *Naturally faster & stronger *Building limit breaks takes time *More predictable fighting style *Ribbon nullified arrow magic *Straightforward & predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style Trivia * The connections between Link and Cloud is that they're both quiet and powerful swordsmen and the primary heroes of massive gaming franchises. ** Cloud eventually joined Link as a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros for the Wii U and 3DS ''and ''Super Smash Bros Ultimate, making this the third fight where both are Smash Bros combatants, after Mario VS Sonic (2011) and Zelda VS Peach, and with the next four being Bowser VS Ganon, Mario VS Sonic (2018), Wario VS King Dedede and Ken VS Terry. *This is the first episode to be animated in 3D. Link's character model was taken from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Cloud's was taken from Dissidia Final Fantasy. *In Deadpool VS Mask, Deadpool used the Continuity Stone to show a possible alternate outcome for this episode, alongside Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Goku VS Superman 2, Yang VS Tifa and Gaara VS Toph. *As stated after the battle, this was the closest match-up so far. Since it's been stated more than once that this battle caused the most arguments within ScrewAttack without a doubt. The only other episode that was this close is Hulk VS Doomsday. *This is the fifth battle to have a comparison between the two combatants after the battle, after Master Chief VS Doomguy, Eggman VS Wily, Zelda VS Peach and Thor VS Raiden, and with the next three being Batman VS Spider-Man, Pikachu VS Blanka and Wolverine VS Raiden. *This is the 12th episode to be shared with One Minute Melee, after Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil, Jotaro VS Kenshiro and Ryu VS Jin, and with the next three being Mario VS Sonic (2018), Ken VS Terry and Mob VS Tatsumaki. *Watchmojo.com listed this episode as #3 on their "Top 10 Screw Attack: Death Battle Episodes" list. *This is the first episode where the word "WINNER" is shown in the "The winner is..." screen instead of the victor's name like in previous episodes. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Swords' themed Death Battles Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee